flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19' ---- (You've got two in a row now. :P) Bluekit wriggled as Streampaw groomed him. --The Ash Falls Down 19:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw sighed. "Swiftkit?" she asked, glancing around for the black and white shekit. "Swiftkit?!?" Swiftkit barreled into her mother from behind, throwing the recovering queen forward. "Your eyes!" Streampaw gasped. "You openned your eyes! Oh, Swiftkit, they're beautiful!" The shekit blinked her brilliant blue eyes up at her mother, whose deep blue eyes reflected hers. "So much like your mother..." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 20:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom purred. "You'll make a great mother, Streampaw," she meowed. Flamekit got up and yawned. "Can we go outside?" she mewed hopefully. Gingerblossom shook her head. "You already had quite an adventure, Flamekit," she meowed sternly. Gingerblossom was very tired...again Thunderheart 20:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Blossomstripe purred, wrapping her tail around Thunderheart and nudging him closer to her. "I will be your mate." Mottlespots gazed outside of the FlameClan border blankly, pricking his ears alertly as a scent trudged into his nostrils. Flamestar22 20:07, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred as he took in her warmth. He looked up at the night sky, and saw his mother looking down on him from StarClan. I'll make you proud, I promise! He looked at Blossomstripe. "Nothing will seperate us. Not even death, Blossomstripe," he promised Thunderheart 20:10, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Mottlespots snarled, flaring his nostrols. The cat let out a chuckle, whirling around to stand in front of him. "I'm Zaffie, a Loner, but don't think I'm here for a fight." Flamestar22 20:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart looked the beautiful night sky again. Blazepelt was gone, but he knew that she was still watching over him. His heart ached as he remembered her, and he leaned closer into Blossomstripe's comforting warmth and love. Thunderheart 20:17, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Where's Frozenstream?" Streampaw asked, shooting out of the nursery. "His kits have started openning their eyes!" I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 20:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk turned towards Streampaw. "He's out of camp, but I thought he'd be back by now," she mewed. "I asked him to take that body of that DarkClan spike to the border." She didn't bother to tell Streampaw that the DarkClan cat had been her sister, because no cat needed to know. That's my secret, and mine alone. --The Ash Falls Down 21:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "If you don't want trouble, I suggest you leave before you lose an ear," Snarled Mottlespots. Smoestrike sniffed the air, whipping around to see two cats in the distance. Zaffie narrowed her eyes, meeting Mottlespot's cold gaze. "Two will become one, and both will fall." Flamestar22 21:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream jumped at the fox, and landed on its back. He felt the fox trying to push him off, but he dug his claws into its pelt, causing it to howl in pain. "Get off FlameClan territory!" he hissed at it, as he swiped at his pelt, and giving it a scratch mark along its flank. --The Ash Falls Down 21:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Fine then, excuse me!" Streampaw ran out of cat. She scented the air, smelling fox and Frozenstream. "My love! I'll save you!" She plunged out beside Frozenstream. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:24, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The fox turned around, snapping at Frozenstream as he batted out with his hindpaws. The tortoiseshell kit that was hidden in the log crept backwards, watching with fear swirling in her gaze. - Acornheart stepped away, his tail whisking as he began to head towards camp. Disappointment weighed like a stone in his belly, but the tom refused to let it overcome him. Ripple of MoonClan 21:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream hissed as the fox bit him, losing his balance, and falling over. The fox snapped at Frozenstream again, and he quickly rolled over to dodge it. In this time, Frozenstream quickly scrambled to his paws, and swiped at the nose of the fox. --The Ash Falls Down 21:25, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Frozenstream!!!" Streampaw screeched. "I won't let you hurt my mate, you stupid fox!" She leaped forward, landing a blow with her claws. The fox swung her off, its claws creating deep scratches on her flank. Streampaw remained on the ground, groaning. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:31, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Streampaw!" Frozenstream hissed. "Why are you out here for? What about our kits - and you don't know how to fight!" His swipe at the fox's nose connected, and fox backed away, howling, but then it launched a fresh attack as it aimed for Streampaw. "No!" he hissed, as he leapt at the fox once more, and landed on its back again. --The Ash Falls Down 21:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Don't talk riddles to me," Snarled Mottlespots, baring his fangs. He unsheathed his claws, narrowing his eyes. Smokestrike spotted the fox, his eyes widening his eyes. He scrabbled around to stand beside Frozenstream. "Now leave before I give you some scars to remember!" He snarled, baring his teeth at the fox. Flamestar22 21:42, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Get- away- from- here," Frozenstream panted, as the fox tried to get him off again. He swiped at the fox's eyes, and missed, and in that moment of distraction, the fox threw him off again. This time, he sighed as he lay on the ground, and then the pain of his scratches hit him. Great StarClan... These wounds are painful! (Frozemstream is so naïve :3) --The Ash Falls Down 21:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Riverclaw heard comotion and dashed off, Foxpaw at his heels. Riverclaw saw the fox and skidded to a halt, but Foxpaw kept running and jumped on its face, raking it with his claws. "Get off our territory, idiot!" he screemed. Thunderheart 21:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Get away from my Clanmate!" Snarled Smokestrike, his eyes showing pain and anger. He jumped at the fox, quickly slashing at it's flank to leave massive scars. Flamestar22 21:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart heard comotion, but couldn't do anything about it. He was tired and weak from injury. Thunderheart 21:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream staggered to his paws, and watched as his Clanmates went and attacked the fox. He moved off to the side, and started to lick at his wounds. --The Ash Falls Down 21:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw scratched one of the fox's eyes and the fox yelped. Thunderheart 21:50, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Zaffie flattenend her ears, giving Mottlespots an awkward look. "Everyone needs riddles, even the most stubborn of cats. They may be hard to understand, but in the future, you will understand." Flamestar22 21:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Back at camp, Bluekit mewed shrilly. Where had Streampaw gone??? --The Ash Falls Down 21:52, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit, looking willy and proud, stomped out of the Nursery. He sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose at the stench of the fox. Flamestar22 21:53, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Don't go far!" Gingerblossom meowed to Whitekit. Sandkit padded after Whitekit. "We won't," she promised. ----Thunderheart limped to the warrior den and fell asleep. Thunderheart 21:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit felt something soft tickle her nose, and she sneezed. --The Ash Falls Down 21:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Sandkit looked around the clearing. "It's so big!" she meowed. Thunderheart 21:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit brushed his tail by Silverkit's nose again. --The Ash Falls Down 21:58, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Ew, that fox smells like death," Murmered Whitekit, his voice shrill and squeaky. "Whatever," Snarled Mottlespots, rolling his eyes. "Now leave, or there will be problems." Flamestar22 21:59, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream finished licking his wounds, and stood up so that he could help fight off the fox again. --The Ash Falls Down 22:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Sandkit nodded. "We should go back inside. I don't want to make Flamekit feel bad," Thunderheart 22:02, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream swiped at the fox, catching its muzzle, and making it bleed. --The Ash Falls Down 22:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The fox kept trying to fling Foxpaw off its muzzle, but Foxpaw hung on tight. The fox began yelping madly. "You will die, fox!" the Somali apprentice yowled. Thunderheart 22:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit sneezed again. --The Ash Falls Down 22:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw screamed, "The kits are fine! I came to tell you that they started opening their eyes!" She pushed herself up, watching quietly. "This fox won't go!" She let out a battle cry and started running at it, collapsing and fainting halfway across from blood loss. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw blinded the fox completely. The fox ran off, afraid, running into things as it went. Thunderheart 22:30, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Streampaw!" Frozenstream lifted hs mate onto his back, and moved her away from the battle scene. --The Ash Falls Down 22:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw, head held high, pranced off to camp with Riverclaw, who was staring back into the woods. Once at the camp, Foxpaw began gloating about how he had won. Thunderheart 22:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw didn't respond. She had fainted from blood loss, and she would die if her wounds wern't treated. As always, Wrenflight had smelled Streampaw's scent and followed it, carrying a bundle of herbs. He spotted Frozenstream and placed cobwebs on Streampaw's scratches before pausing to make a mix of herbs for her wounds. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Adderpaw looked watched as Foxpaw gloated. Would Foxpaw become a warrior before him? ----Brokenface praised Foxpaw. "Good job, youngster," he rasped. Brokenface seemed to be getting much older as time went. Foxpaw puffed out his chest and held his head high. "I did more than good. I was great," he gloated. Adderpaw had enough of Foxpaw. He walked over to Wrenflight. "How can I help?" he meowed, hoping to be useful. Thunderheart 22:53, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed with relief. "Thank you, Wrenflight..." --The Ash Falls Down 00:35, April 18, 2015 (UTC) A small, multi-colored head peaked from under the log. The she-kit gasped as she scented all of the blood, running in a desperate escape. She hooked her paw on a tendril, falling onto the ground as she tripped. Ripple of MoonClan 00:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "No prob," Wrenflight muttered as he mixed herbs. "Adderpaw, there's nothing you can do to help Streampaw." He plastered his mixture onto Streampaw's wounds, giving her a lick of hope on her shoulder. "She should be okay. Can you check for others, Frozenstream? I scent a kit.." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike whirled around to the mangled scent. "Birchstar?" He sniffed once again, but the scent had strangely disappeared. Flamestar22 01:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight continued with his task. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream tasted the air. "Yeah, I do smell a kit," he mewed. "Two, actually. One is from that kit who snuck out of the camp, and the other - actually, I don't recognize the other scent..." His voice trailed away into silence. --The Ash Falls Down 03:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Two?" Wrenflight glanced up from where he was placing his herb mixture on Streampaw's wounds. "Please, investigate while I treat Streampaw." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 11:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) A large brown and greyish figure stood in camp, alongside a ginger and white she-cat. Emberpaw sighed, flattening her ears. "Stormpaw? Can I train with you? It seems like Cloudflight has been ignoring me lately.." Blossomstripe sat at the edge of the border, her tail thumping against the ground. Stormstrike lifted his head in suprise, his voice in a yowl. "Birchstar, Cardinalblaze! You've returned!" Flamestar22 11:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight walked out of the medicine den, feeling better. "Emberpaw!" She called. The Song Of Silence 12:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw got silent for a moment. She sighed, rising to her paws. "Coming.." She gunted. After arriving to stand beside Cloudflight, she gaze him an icy glare. "Why haven't we trained?" Flamestar22 12:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight returned the glare. "If you didn't notice."she hissed. "I fainted in the middle of camp!" The Song Of Silence 12:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan